fade
by rainonmyhappiness
Summary: Hey guys I would really love if u commented on this or recommended my next topic.I just hope you like this one. A quote that I officially made up (no stealzies) that would sum this story up is Don't be mad because I don't care about you be mad cuz I can't be with you but I will always love you. -happinessonmyrain :)
1. Chapter 1

It was January 5th, 2013 the day that changed my life. New Years was over and it was the first weekend after returning to school. I had been talking to this girl for a few months, and it was never flirtatious, just great friends. It was in school that we got the idea of watching Monsters Inc., or at least we were joking around about it cause it was such a great movie. (We both like animated films, she loves them though) But that Saturday I remember being on the bus and not having anything to do till 6:00 p.m. where I had to go house sit, and her name came across my phone. So I called her up and made the plans, we were going to go catch the afternoon show and it turned out to be one of the best days of my life.

I remember walking past her house and we joked about that, it was the first time I took the light rail, I remember spilling M&M's in the theater and joking about that, some special ed guy joked about me taking her to prom (it was ironic cause she's a junior and I'm a sophomore so she would really have to take me), she took me to Hoboken for the first time and we walked the Waterfront. All of this still as friends, and it wasn't till later that it happened. It started when we stopped by a local mall: Newport. We were in the food court and an old friend of hers recognized her and came over. What was funny was that the friends were acting kind of awkward, as if they didn't know whether or not to leave us alone. So when they left for the bathroom I remember leaning across the table and saying, "you know they think we're dating right?"  
"What? You think so?" she asked.  
"Yeah, why do you think they're acting so weird right now?" I said.  
And it was true, when they came back from the bathroom, I remember her and I just laughing cause we knew the tension that they were dealing with and in fact it wasn't a date.

Unfortunately it was pushing 6:00 p.m. and I had a job to do, so I had to call it a wrap and we started to head back to the light rail. The whole time listening to Mambo #5 with these headphones she had where you could connect another pair. I remember she had her arm around mine to stay close and not break the headphone connection. Well we get to our stop and when you get out you need to take an elevator. We were still "connected" through the headphones and we were heading into the elevator. She turned back cause she thought she heard her name being called but someone was trying to get in so I gently pulled her in. She was caught off balance and fell onto me with her hand on the elevator wall and we locked eyes… It was beautiful, perfect, an innocent connection that awoke passion in both of us. Time stretched, lips quivered, but a kiss was forbidden. She had a boyfriend. You could see the realization strike her when she looked down and away. I knew I wasn't going to break her relationship either so I didn't push it. I tried to make it into a joke by kneeling slightly trying to get eye level so she'd look at me.

We finally got to the street and we walked out just recapping the day. I got to the bus stop and it arrived right on cue. We hugged each other, quite awkwardly (we both kind of went in the same direction and messed up like derps), just the way to end the night and I was gone. She had a boyfriend, but I couldn't stop thinking about her. Next time I talked to her she told me to get a Skype and that's how it started with the video calls. I told her over a Skype call how I felt, and she told me she had a boyfriend so it couldn't happen, but later in the same convo we kept talking about "what-ifs" and "director's cuts" if our life was a movie. They had been hitting a rough patch cause this guy was down in Florida and he was starting to care less and less, barely calling or anything. Meanwhile I was using all my free time talking to her. Finally I got my shot. She left him and she got with me, and I thought that I could fix everything and show her how to love.

I remember getting my first kiss, the kiss, the one that was so forbidden, at Palisade Park. I remember taking her to see all of these amazing views of New York, sharing my heart, buying hot chocolate, listening to her and everything she's gone through. I always wanted to be there, and every goodbye was hard. Meanwhile things never went that smoothly for long. For a long time she would want to break up over small reasons, and I would fight for her back. Then it came to a point where she wanted to go back to her ex-boyfriend, and she did but she ended telling me it was the wrong decision and I remember the security guard telling me that she was hurt by leaving me (For me it wasn't so easy to believe that I could actually mean something to someone else, or at least to her) so I fought her back and things went good for a long time. Her ex-boyfriend ended up not talking to her for about 3 months and in that time it was just she and I. We celebrated her birthday, which is a big deal cause of all the past tragedies on her B-day. I took her to prom and she looked absolutely… beautiful. The most amazing girl at prom, I couldn't dance for my life and she just moved through the dance floor. She was amazing. The most I remember about that night was walking around and picking a bench by the Waterfront. She was telling me about how that night, her life lately had been too much like a movie. She was afraid that something bad was going to happen and I told her fairytale moments like these aren't a lie. I told her that she didn't have to be afraid of them anymore cause she was with me. I told her I loved her, she held me back and she told it to me too.

Unfortunately, she ended up fighting with me soon after that. We worked through a lot, but in the end I came up short. She told me that she loved me, but that she couldn't get over her ex. He was going to fly up for the summer and he had begun to talk to her again. So, we broke up and ever since then things have been shaky. At first it was like we hadn't even broken up, but then we argued and since then things have been on a slippery slope. For a long time I was emotionally and physically sick. I couldn't function and I did my best to pull through. It wasn't till I had a panic attack in class did I go and talk to the school nurse who ended up becoming one of my strongest allies and a deeply valued friend. She helped me through the abyss, and now looking back at my relationship a lot of things make sense. Even now they're becoming clear.

I can't regret anything I did though, and honestly I'd do it again. This girl was by far the best thing that happened in my life to date. She showed me a lot, made me do things I wouldn't have, and she let me love her and she loved me back. I remember that a major point in the beginning in the relationship was to give me a "fair shot". Give me a chance to prove myself rather than comparing me to this other guy. I think she wanted to give it to me, and for a while she did. It's just that now she's not capable.

One day I had fallowed her to find out who her boyfriend is. I was walking, and walking until suddenly I ended up in the alley and heard him shouting. "I saw you with him the other day! You are a disgrace. Who do you think you are? well I'll tell you, you are mine and that's how it's going to stay...". he said this in a seductive voice as I heard her muffled screams and I decided I could take a peak to see what was wrong. I thought they were playing around at first but I saw something that I regret seeing. His hands were wrapped around her neck through her hair as the other was struggling to pull her closer and closer. His lips- His lips were trying to get to hers. But she was fighting to stay away. I wanted to do something to go help. but I couldn't he had a gun in his pocket. If I went her probably would have said leave or I'll shoot you and the girl. I can't imagine him holding her at gun-point. I can't even look at this any longer. so I slide down on the alley's bricked wall and cry as I here her scream. I realize she doesn't want to be with me because she actually love's someone else it's because she can't escape someone else's love. (more like need for sexual interaction or rape) She was getting raped.

Her screams get quiet and all I can here and her rigid breaths. I take a peak and see the " boyfriends" figure leaving. I run quickly to her not I fold my knees sitting over a pool of blood as long as I can grasp her. My love I say getting hold of her hand. She looks fragile and feel cold but gentle. I can't help but think that this might be the last time I can ever see her, speak to her, and even feel her presence. she looks up at me and smiles a tired delicate smile. That I can't let go of. I can barely think of a thing to do so I just smile back not showing happiness but sorrow. As her smile fades away I feel her last breath escape knowing our love for each other is something that will never fade away...


	2. Chapter 2 Alec

Hey! It's me with second chapter that I hope you devour. Yes I took down the other second chapter because I realized it wasn't intriguing at all. So I hope you enjoy this one more this is from the girl's point of view after the boy-Oliver- sees her dead body...

~happinessonmyrain

Ch.2 Alec

I let my soul escape the body on the ground. I am in my angel form. In the shape I truly belong to. The body I have captivated was for a mission. Plus Oliver has always loved to be with this girl rather than the other girls who actually like him. He didn't feel very fond to them; he thought they were all the same. He's left them like they were nothing, too many of them, in depressing states. So now it was his turn to be left in the worst way ever to equal up all the times he left those hurt girls. At least this was given mission by our headmaster. Let me explain how this happened.

Ever since I was human, or thought I was human, I started thinking more deeply in my sophomore year in high-school; I enrolled in western philosophy class to fulfill my graduation requirements. On the first day of the semester, my teacher, Mr. Early, wrote three words on the board: Kata to Chreon. I already knew what this meant even though I didn't know how. It means ashes to ashes. This further explains it to be harmony and balance.

Mr. Early explained it like this, "The phrase", he said, "was ambiguous, both in origin and meaning." but basically it was translated "according to the debt. The ancient Greeks", Mr. Early told us, "believed that the universe was an ordered place, where everything had a price that was collected in due course. The universe", he lastly explained, "strives for harmony and balance. All that is which born someday will die. Ashes to ashes. Things fall apart.

Those guys might've died centuries ago, but they were on to something. Science tells us that matter can neither be created nor destroyed. But also that every reaction has an equal and opposite reaction- all debts are eventually paid in full. I don't remember much else from the class, but that particular idea stuck to me. Kata to chreon. Apparently, the universe won't let you get away with anything, at least not for long.

After that class I was at home. I t was almost midnight. My room was quiet but through the open window I could hear the breeze rustling through the leaves and flowers in the garden below my bedroom terrace; the smell of roses and lilacs rushed inside upon those soft winds and wrapped itself around my neck like a scarf. Up in the sky I didn't see clouds or the faint blues. It was as I was looking at some place I belonged in. Because as I looked up in the sky, the aurora danced; the incandescent whorls of pink, purple, and orange it lifted up my spirits, it almost gave me a melancholy feeling.

For days I've been on high alert for ill omens, sighs of impeding disasters, something that would indicate to who I really am. Or was I making the wrong choice looking for who I am, because I'd be heading down an unsafe path. I wasn't normally superstitious, but anxiety and the urge to know buzzed beneath my skin like a fly trapped against a pane of glass. I wondered if, maybe, the universe might intervene in me in some unforeseen way on my behalf and make everything clear for once.

So there I was in the eleventh hour, and clarity had come. I thought I was truly on my own, with nothing and no one to guide me. The door was finally opening on my fate as he flew down with his beautiful black feathery wings settling down, with his gleaming pushed back black hair, black shirt, black skinny jeans, and combat boots to match. I found myself baffled and undertaken by how hot but mystifying his looks were. You could tell he wasn't limp either. He had structure. He looked like he was holding something back though as he looked me up and down.

I just realized I looked exactly like I belonged in his world. I was born with glossy wavy ebony hair and I liked that so I just kept it to the side. My lashes were curled and plush with mascara. My eyeliner was gel to match my hair and I had smoky dark eye shadow to match my eyes and have a seductive red lipstick on. I only wear this look at home to make me look the way I feel with a sleeveless slim black dress on and red high heels. I feel astonished that he saw me like this but I try to act like its natural.

Not knowing how to start talking how to start talking, I just stand there gawking at him listening to the leaves rustle. He takes a step closer looking straight into my eyes. I can't keep straight contact because I feel my check redden with heat. I hide my face behind my hair glad I keep it to the side, turning my face slightly away. I fold my arms across my chest feeling a little insecure. I rub my forearms realizing I have no goose bumps. My body likes the idea of this connection.

I peek back at him with the corner of my eye and find him directly in front of me. I drop my hands slowly taken by surprise, but keep my gaze away. I realize he is a little tan while I'm ivory. He softly brings my chin up so that my eyes can look up into his. He has this little sad innocent look in his eyes that are navy. You can only tell this by looking deep into this though. I was lost in this deep ocean blue. My hair brushes back down my chin and his hand to the side and lips gently come down and settle on mine. We stood like that for a moment. My finger tips uncontrollably touch the tips of his hip bone. He backs away still close but not touching giving me a last glance then he flies away. He left me wanting more, but that was the last of it.

I touched my lip treasuring the moment and bend down to find one of his feathers fallen. My body urged me to keep it because it would help me find out who I am. But my brain was confused on what to do. I decided to trust my body and souls instincts because it knew what the right move was when he sweetly laid his lips on me.

Passion filled me as I picked up the dark feather and brushed it against my neck. I t felt like his touch. Tender. He reminded me of an animal that slyly comes out in the night. I knew he was a tamed animal I would always keep in mind.


End file.
